Something New
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Encore un défi du Poney quelle originalité ! Thème : le Neuf. Cadre : Arwen Undomiel au matin de son mariage.


**Réponse au défi du Poney : le Neuf. Et c'est parti pour un one-shot stupide ... **

Something New

Le soleil brillait sur Minas Tirith, et la Tour blanche d'Ecthelion scintillait comme une flèche d'argent. L'Ombre avait disparu et la Terre du Milieu était à nouveau en paix, à l'aube de ce nouvel Âge. Tous ceux qui vivaient au Gondor, au Rohan, et dans tous les pays à l'exception du sinistre Mordor vivaient dans la joie et la sérénité, chantant et souriant comme si la Nuit ne devait plus jamais tomber. On préparait de grandes festivités auxquelles tous étaient conviés, et le bonheur devait croître de jour en jour pour les habitants de la Cité Blanche.

Soudain, un cri inhumain déchira le ciel bleu où volaient les colombes.

— QUOI ?

— Je vous supplie de me pardonner, ma Dame, mais je n'ai pas ... j'ai perdu ... Je suis vraiment désolée.

Suffocante, la main sur le cœur comme pour en apaiser les battements frénétiques, Arwen Undómiel peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Tout autour d'elle, les dames chargées de l'assister dans la préparation de ses noces échangeaient des regards inquiets ou bien gênés, mais aucune ne se rendait compte de l'ampleur du drame.

C'était une véritable tragédie.

Il lui manquait quelque chose de neuf.

Le reste avait été facile : pour le quelque chose de bleu, il y avait les rubans qu'elle portait dans sa chevelure ; ils étaient d'un beau bleu profond qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Trouver quelque chose d'ancien n'avait pas non plus posé de problème, puisque la robe qu'elle portait avait appartenu à sa mère. Quant au quelque chose d'emprunté, elle avait – à forces de supplications – obtenu de son père, le Seigneur Elrond, qu'il lui prête l'Anneau de l'Air, le beau Vilya. C'était d'ailleurs également quelque chose de bleu et de très ancien, mais pour la forme, elle avait tenu à ce que les trois symboles reposent chacun sur un objet particulier.

Mais quelque chose de neuf ! Elle n'avait rien de neuf ! Et c'était, à coup sûr, le présage d'une union défavorisée, qui ne manquerait pas de s'achever par un événement tragique. Or Arwen avait connu et prévoyait encore suffisamment d'événements tragiques dans son existence pour ne pas avoir envie d'en rajouter.

— Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix blanche devant les dames de compagnie. Vous savez pourtant que j'en ai immensément besoin. Oh, et dire que j'attends ce jour depuis près de soixante-dix années ! Est-ce qu'aucune de vous n'aurait quelque chose de neuf pour moi ?

Par malheur, il s'avéra qu'aucune de ces nobles dames ne s'était mise en frais pour les noces, à moins – plus vraisemblablement – que toutes rechignent à abandonner un de leurs précieux colifichets sans être sûres de le revoir un jour. Arwen sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et détourna le visage. Ces femmes ne la verraient pas pleurer, pas elle ! Elle allait sauver son mariage, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Avant que les dames n'aient eu le temps de réagir, Arwen saisit à deux mains ses grandes jupes blanches et se mit à courir à toutes jambes, le plus loin possible de ces matrones incapables. Elle traversa en trombe les salles de la Citadelle, dévala les marches qui menaient aux étages inférieurs de la Cité, et courut, courut à en perdre haleine. Les larmes brouillaient légèrement sa vue, et elle risquait à chaque instant de se rompre le cou, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Il lui fallait quelque chose de neuf ! Sans quoi un grand malheur s'abattrait certainement sur sa vie.

Eperdue, le cœur battant, les joues rougies par son effort, elle finit néanmoins par ralentir en se rendant compte que le souffle lui manquait. Eru, jamais n'avait-elle couru comme cela ! Et que faire, à présent ? Où aller ? Et où était-elle, au juste ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas ce quartier de la Cité ... Les habitants regardaient, subjugués, cette Elfe dont la beauté évoquait celle de la plus parfaite des étoiles, cette Reine blanche qui allait devenir la leur regarder tout autour d'elle, l'air perdu et se tordant les mains.

Arwen commençait presque à regretter son geste et à envisager de regagner la Citadelle pour implorer tous ceux qu'elle croiserait de lui donner quelque chose de neuf, quand son regard se posa tout à coup sur un drôle d'endroit. C'était une petite échoppe, cachée dans l'encoignure d'un mur, baignée dans l'ombre mais pourtant avenante. Un homme âgé et à l'air paisible était assis devant une table où étaient alignés des pots d'encre et des aiguilles.

Un sourire illumina alors le visage d'Arwen Undómiel.

Elle venait de trouver quelque chose de neuf.

D'un pas assuré, elle s'avança vers le vieux tatoueur et s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui, puis elle remonta sans hésiter la large manche de sa robe jusqu'à l'épaule et, avec son sourire le plus enjôleur, demanda :

— Le chiffre neuf. En elfique, s'il vous plaît.

**Hum. Mais où vais-je donc les chercher ?**


End file.
